Friday The 13th: The Wrath of Jason Voorhees
by supermichael
Summary: This F13 story takes place in an alternate timeline, branching off after part 6. It is intended to be visualized like you are watching an actual movie, that is the way it was written. Enjoy!


A quick recap is shown of the first 6 films, it's a really short montage of Pamela Voorhees' decapitation, the shrine built for her, Jason acquiring his hockey mask, getting an axe to the skull thanks to Chris Higgins, being killed by Tommy Jarvis, Roy Burns going on his killing spree, his death, revealing his face and that he was a fake, Tommy accidentally reviving Jason, then trapping him at the bottom of the lake with a bolder. Then, property is purchased in a section of crystal lake as well as the camp, now known as Camp Blood. The workers build things, such as a new dock and one of the cables of their machinery catches onto Jason, electrocuting him and waking him up. He starts to pull at the chain, and after months of regaining his strength, he breaks loose and heads off into the water, traveling and emerging in the woods area close to his territory.

(By the way, this is for the reader, the design of Jason Voorhees is his part 7 look for this story, so keep that in mind.)

Jason enters crystal lake, seeing a police car pull up to a house, as a middle aged woman can be seen from the window, doing the dishes. He walks forward, approaching the car. He breaks off a rusty piece of metal, part of the bumper on the front. He then walked up the steps to the door, opening it quietly. The man has just yelled hello to his wife, as he is taking off his shoes in the coat room. Jason walked up behind him, grabs his face and sticks the piece of metal through his back. The man silently flinches, and then collapses to the floor. His wife hears the sudden thump, calling out for him "Robert?" She turns off the sink "ROBERT?!" The woman would run to the pantry, seeing his dead body, beginning to cry in shock and sadness. She turns around, hearing a creak, as Jason grabs her by the arm, slams her to the hallway floor and stomps onto her screaming head.

Friday The 13th

The Wrath of Jason Voorhees

June 7th, 1991

Day one:

Jay arrives, stepping out of his car with Blake right behind him, they both smile as Gabriel nervously walks forward. Another car pulls up as a flashback begins. Jay walks into his house, having just come home from his last day of high school. His father is with his brother, Jay's uncle, who asks Jay if he'd like to spend a week at the newly opened Camp Crystal Lake. Jay, getting details on the place and not the brutal murders, says yes, as he and his little brother Blake begin inviting their friends. At the last minute, right before Jay hops into the car, Bob pulls him to the side.

"Hey, Jay. I'm really glad you decided to take me up on the offer." Jay smiles brightly. "Of course! How could I not?" Bob nods. "Right, right. I just want you to know something. Over the years, there were...a couple o' incidents..at the camp" Jay laughs a little. "What kind of incidents." Bob looks around, then whispers to Jay. "The crime scene kind." Jay tilts his head. "You mean like..murders?" It takes a moment, but Bob hesitantly nods again. "Ye. But that was years ago, and the place is as good as new. You won't even be thinkin' about it after a day there." He fails to mention that it has only been a year since the last Jason Voorhees massacre. Jay smiles, exhaling a forced chuckle. "Right.." Bob walks away. "Have fun!" Jay gets into the car, shaking his head. "What is it?" Says Gabriel. "Nothing." Jay responds. "Let's hit the road!" They turn on some 80's rock and head down the driveway.

CUT back to the present. Another car pulls up, so Jay greets Alex and Gina, who are in this car with James and Violet.

Jay watches James as he steps out of the car, a smirk on his face and bag in hand. Violet jumps out of the car, her blonde hair swinging as she lands beside her boyfriend. She is average height, yet is anything but average. She smiles, leaning against her boyfriend before she catches eye contact with Jay, sending him a quick wave and smile before James could notice.

James smiles at some of the other people before walking to the cabin he chose. As James opens the door, he finds himself giving Jay a dirty look.

Gabriel sighs. "Can you please not knock this problem out? I'd like a nice peaceful time here."

Jay laughs, nodding "That was one time, and that guy was asking for it!" He pulls his bags out of the trunk, nodding at Violet. He gulps, as it looks like this week will be filled with fun, friends and extreme hormones.

A gold car pulls up, as the muscular figure of Joseph gets out, and his pale, skinny friend, Richard. "Hey!", Joseph says to Jay. He speaks with a slight Georgian accent.

Jay smiles, walking over to shake his hand "Hey Joseph."

Joseph shakes it, smiling at Jay. "Good to see you!"

"Hi," says Richard, as he smiles as well.

Gabriel crawls back into their car, shaking Jay and Blakes' German Shepherd, Akira, until she wakes up. She stretches her neck before hopping out of the car, extending her legs back, and her front paws out. She looks around, her eyes almost holding a look of relief. She begins barking, as yet another car pulls up, and Jay's cousin, Jack Davis, steps out.

Jay walks over, Blake following, as they give each other hugs. Another guy steps out of the car, before Jack speaks up. "Jay, Blake, meet my friends Jim Bonet and Jake Barn. Jimmy, this is Jay and Blake, my cousins." Jay smiles, outstretching his hand to shake. Jimmy takes it immediately, shaking it heartily, while Jake just goes to his cabin, not even saying hello to anyone. About a minute after the door to the cabin closes, smoke can be seen coming from his window. Jay shakes his head, deciding to ignore it.

Another car rolls up within the next few minutes, as Teresa makes her destined to be memorable entrance, showing up in a small crop top and short shorts. It was safe to say that a lot of people were noticing her. Even James takes a quick break from Violet, and peaks from his cabin. She had attracted all male attention, apart from Jay's.

She approaches Jay, saying hello, and then begins flirting in a very subtle tone.

As they were talking, a small, blue car pulls up, the thin figure of Charles Swilly stepping out. He starts to approach Jay, however, he sees that he was already talking to people, so he waits to talk to him.

Jay then finally approaches Charles, shaking his hand.

"Hey!", Charles greeted Jay, smiling.

Jay then explains to him that he'd have to stay in a cabin with Joseph and Richard.

Charles sighs…"Really? You know my feelings towards them…"

Jay scratches the back of his head. "I know, but I invited you at the last minute and there aren't any cabins left with spare beds…"

Charles's face morphs into a bitter expression. "Can't believe that out of all the people, I'm stuck with him…", he mutters. "Just as luck would have it…"

Jay laughs a little, patting him on the back. "You'll survive."

As soon as he finishes speaking to Charles, the last car pulls up, a shiny black coat of paint glistening in the sun. Out steps John, a grin on his face. John is an African-American with a growing disorder. Kids had always picked on him for it when they were in middle school, but Jay had always been there to back him up.

"Hey man, did Mr. tough guy show up?", John asks jokingly, referring to James. The two of them cracked up.

"Unfortunately, yes," says Jay.

John shrugged "Oh well, as long as this doesn't turn this into junior prom."

Jay nodded, the memories flooding back to him. "Yeeeah..Violet and I would've hooked up if he hadn't gotten up on stage."

John sighs, nodding and patting Jay's back. "You'll get her one day." The two of them smile, as John heads over to the cabin he'd be staying in.

Jay waits patiently for everyone to get settled. When everyone finally came out after unpacking, he gathered them all up. The group heads out to the dock, deciding they would be water skiing.

Jay realizes that the motor has been heavily damaged, it was like something of a blade had penetrated it. Luckily, being an expert in repairing things like this, Jay explains he could have it up and running by the next day. Blake and Jay are both at the range. Blake is perfecting his skill of axe throwing. He had completely mastered archery and marksmanship, but is less advanced with throwing weapons such as knives, spears, and axes. It is an unusual hobby, but one that could come in handy someday, especially in a remote location such as the newly reopened Crystal Lake.

As Jay is working on the motor boat, he hears Gabriel trying to "hit it off" with Teresa in the kitchen of a nearby cabin. It just so happens that they were roommates. Jay smirks at the idea, as he knew Gabriel has managed to befriend her, but wasn't stepping a millimeter out of the friend zone!

James, is also at the range, just on the opposite side of the two brothers. He was practicing his archery, hitting his target dead in the center.

Akira takes the liberty of inspecting every inch of the camp site. As soon as the German Shepherd lays eyes on the water, she is met with the gaze of a weathered hockey mask, barely visible as the head of a man drifts above the water. She begins to growl, but the figure is soon gone. Jay looks over at her, walking to his dogs side as she stands stock still, tail straight up and teeth bared, her gaze never breaking from the lake.

"Akira, what is it?", fixing his eyes on the water in curiosity.

James glances over. "The dog probably saw a fish leap up or something, just ignore it." He went back to shooting. Blake walks over, as the brothers look at each other before turning back to Akira.

"No…", says Jay. "She never barks or growls unless something is really there..or someone?" There's a brief pause, before the two begin laughing, brushing it off and returning to their activities.

First night:

The fire glows in the night, illuminating the circle everyone would be sitting in. Jay is sitting right beside Blake, but the only people that hold his attention are Violet and James. She was so close yet so far, a million years out of his league! Jay finds himself glaring at James.

How could a girl like her be with such a pig-headed, arrogant guy like that?!, Jay thinks, as his disgust grows by the second...It makes no sense to him.

"Hey, Jay."

As he hears this, he snaps out of his daydream, and finds Violet on his other side, as he is sandwiched between her and Blake.

"I never properly thanked you for inviting me," says Violet. "So thank you." She flashes him a sweet smile.

Jay is lost for words, as it seems like reality has stopped. After a moment, however, he gains enough self-awareness to smile back and speak. "Yeah, of course, Violet! Don't mention it." He looks back over at James, as this time he is returned the death stare he gave.

Violet, noticing this exchange, pats Jay's knee before walking around the campfire to sit next to James. She kisses his cheek. "No need to get jealous hon, we're just good friends."

James' expression is stone cold, as he glares at Violet and slowly nods. A second after this, however, he puts his arm around her and returns to the smile he wore before she left, both with love towards her and the intention of truly stinging Jay. He succeeded, as Jay cannot bear to even look at this, and is forced to turn back to Blake and talk with him.

Violet sighed at the animosity between the two boys but snuggled into James's side, her eyes on the campfire, every so often flicking up to glance at Jay.

Jay finds himself doing the same, unable to focus on his conversation with Blake. Eventually their eyes met, as in that one moment, it feels like an impenetrable wall between them had been broken. Jay feels his lips curl into a smile, as the warm expression on Violet's face seems to emit more light than the fire ever could.

Violet feels a slight blush creep to her cheeks as her smile towards Jay was finally mirrored. All of a sudden, however, a sense of panic washes over her, as she realizes what she is doing. She looks away quickly, turning her attention to James. "I'm a little tired…" she admitted to her boyfriend, laughing nervously.

James was listening to a story Jack was telling, as he turned to her, not seeming to notice that she and Jay were staring at each other. He stood up. "Should I take you back to the cabin?"

Jay quietly sighs in sadness, as Violet's attention was stolen from him once again. Despite this, he saw her sneak a glance at him before standing up.

"Thank you. Goodnight everyone!", she says. Her eyes lock onto Jay's, as she nods to him.

Jay waves briefly, unable to focus on much else, as the goodbyes and goodnights from around the fire pit turn to white noise.

Violet snuggled into James's side, her eyes already fluttering close with exhaustion.

Soon, they arrive at their cabin.

"Why so tired, babe?", James asks, sitting down. Violet shrugs, slumping onto the bed as she pulled her knees to her chin, looking at James. "Just am. Maybe it's the new scenery."

He smiled snuggling up next to her, kissing her softly. "Jay did one thing right. This place is pretty interesting."

Violet faked a gasp and turned to him. "Did you just compliment him? Your rival?", she says teasingly before kissing him back.

James raises an eyebrow "He's not my rival. I just...don't like him, ok? Now enough on him." He says his last statement firmly and defensively, before wrapping his arms around her. She smiles and strokes his hair. "If we aren't talking about Jay, what are we talking about?"

James smiles, slowly kissing her down the neck. "There's no need to talk," he whispered.

Cut to Gabriel entering his cabin, around an hour later. Gabriel has gone to make a call to his parents, trying to let them know he had gotten to the lake. He dials the number, but hears nothing, except for static. He tries again, yet gets the same results, he taps the phone a couple times, but it was clear that it wasn't working, so he checked the box outside. The panel had been completely fried, as there was now a huge hole it in. "Well, looks like they didn't COMPLETELY restore the place," he mutters, before groaning and going back inside.

Meanwhile, everyone has returned from the campfire. Jay, Blake, Akira, and Gabriel are in the biggest cabin and across from them was Alex and Gina's cabin. What could be heard from next door was loud moans, thumps and laughs. Jay whispers to Blake, getting his attention. "Sounds like Alex stuck his nail in her wall." The two brothers snicker.

June 8th

Day two:

Jay goes to his car, only to see that the hood was open. As he looks inside, he sees that the battery had been ripped out.

"Goddamn animals...", he says in a heavily annoyed tone. He looks around. There were no tracks, only the footprints of people.

"The hell..?" Confusion replaces his frustration...Whatever...He brushes it off, returning to work on the motor to the boat.

Jay finishes repairing the motor to the boat, letting everyone know that they could now go skiing. Everyone was extremely pleased, except James. He had decided to trip Jay, who nearly falls off the boat. Jay immediately spins around, the two are in a face off. James and Jay have an argument in the boat while Violet is grabbing the gas and Gabriel goes with her to get the battery, and not wanting to watch what may go down. He could also use this opportunity to make that of a female friend. Everyone comes to the large boat, seeing James had a bloody nose, while Jay appeared to be keeping the left side of his body away from people's view and tightly clutched in his hands if you watched him closely. A bunch of people step into the boat, keeping them separate. Every 10-15 minutes they would return to the dock, allowing different people to take turns driving the boat and skiing. It's truly was a lot of fun.

Later, Jay gathers up Blake, Joseph, James, Violet, Teresa, Charles, Gabriel, Joseph, and Akira the dog. Everyone is going exploring around the camp, it's quite large. They split into 3 groups, Jay, Blake, James, Violet, and Charles. Then there was Teresa, Gabriel Joseph and Richard. Alex and Gina had decided not to come, they were doing it in their cabin again. Jay laughes at the thought of this, since he invited them up here only to fuck constantly. He nods at Gabriel. Teresa had actually REQUESTED to be with him in a group. Jack had decided to take the boat out with Jim, who brought John. John has become friends with Jim and Jack as they shared a cabin. Jay watches Gabriel walk away. It amazes him but hey, good for Gabriel. Teresa's group head to check out the old areas in the Packanack section of camp, they stayed closer to where the main Cabins were, in the fixed up areas.

Jay's group on the other hand head over to a newly built section; there was a large room with a boxing ring it it with wrestling mats on the ground. There was also head guards and gloves on a shelflike wood structure. Jay lightly hits an old heavy bag, dust flying off it like a gust of wind. After a few minutes of hanging out here, the group decide to leave, but James pointed to some old brown down buildings behind the new ones they were looking at. Jay nods as the group head over to them.

"The hell..?" there was an absolutely TERRIBLE smell coming from one of the doors, James opens it to see old blood crusted on the other side of the door, and an arrow stuck to it…Jay gags, seeing a decaying eye attached to it and a cracked skull on the ground.

"Damn…", says Joseph. Richard's face is one of pure shock.

"What the hell is going on?!", asks Charles, clearly worried. Jay backed up "well...there was a bunch of murders here a long time ago.." he sighs "I guess they didn't clean up every building..?" James nudges his shoulder "you brought us to a former murder location?" Jay turns to him "the camp area we're staying in isn't a murder location…" at least he hopes so.

Second night:

Alex sits at the campfire by himself, realizing he had run out of wood. There was more stacks of wood on the other side of the cabins. He makes his way over to it, picking up as many logs as he could carry, beginning to walk back. A figure watches him from the trees, and as Alex turns around, a hockey mask emerges from the shadows. Jason comes up and grabs Alex, he immediately drops the wood in shock. Alex stabs him in the shoulder with his pocket knife. Jason then proceeds to kill him by catching him as he runs into his cabin, grabbing him once more and driving the pocket knife into Alex's throat. While this is going on, Gina, hits Jason with a pipe she grabs, and Jason then grabs her too, snaps her neck with his bare hands and throws her body out the window, the glass shattering.

A short while later, Jason breaks down the door to the cabin of Gabriel, Charles, Richard, and Joseph. Richard attempts to kill him by stabbing him in the body with his pocket knife. After realizing it had no effect at all, it is too late. Jason lifts him up by the throat and plunges his arm through Richard's chest. Charles, being only other person present, witnesses, and then runs away as Richard is dying. Jason then begins walking towards the next cabin over.

John is sitting on the couch reading, when Jason breaks into the room. He tries to grab John who runs away from him, grabs the flare gun for the boat and sprints out the door. Jason catches up to him a few minutes later after some running through the woods, where John shoots him with the flare gun. This only temporarily stuns Jason, who continues to chase after him. John grabs a big stick, hitting Jason in the arm, then breaking on his body. Jason, menacingly turns his head for a second, before picking John up and impaling him on a broken tree branch. His body dangles from the tree as Jason slowly walks away.

Jason hears noises coming from the archery range. As Blake lands a bullseye with his bow and arrow, Jason is standing right there, he pulls it out of the target, beginning to walk forward with his arrow in hand. Blake momentarily panics, seeing him begin to walk faster while raising the arrow above his hockey mask. Whoever this was..or whatever, looks like a monster. Blake shoots his last arrow, it lands dead in Jason's gut. For a split second it looks like he may fall backwards, but he just pulls it out, drops it and keeps moving forward. Blake immediately grabs the gun right behind him, it was on the table that his empty quiver was laying. A Glock-14P, he immediately opens fire, sending 3 shots into Jason's shoulder, chest and arm. Jason staggers back, as Blake shoots him a 4th time in the stomach. He collapses to one knee, a very quiet grunt. Blake is taking no chances, still aiming the gun at this behemoth of a man. Jason slowly gets up, and Blake blasts a 5th shot through his hockey mask and into his head. It comes out the other end and hits a nearby tree. Jason falls backwards, landing hard on the leaves. Blake begins running, but Jason appears in front of him, grabbing his throat and lifting him up. Cleverly, Blake shoots the arm he was raising him up by, causing Jason to drop him. Blake shoots him right in the chest once more, causing Jason to stumble sideways, and by the time he has shaken it off, Blake is gone.

Charles then approaches Jay and the others who are returning from using the kayaks. He explains what he saw, then Joseph yells at him, accusing Charles of letting Richard die. Before this can continue, Blake comes running over, out of breath and all worked up. He briefly explains his encounter with the mysterious killer, gathering all who were there and everyone walks into the largest cabin, locking the doors and closing all the windows.

June 9th

Day three:

They come up with a plan to stop Jason after seeing all the bodies, Jay taking the lead. James attempts to make himself in charge, but everyone shoots him down. A little while later they decide on positions and roles. Jack is to shoot him with some arrows as a distraction, so that Jake can get him from behind with the shotgun, along with everyone else's little parts. Jack heads over to the range, while Jake begins loading up the shotgun at the fire pit for him, right outside the cabin every is hiding out in. Jack manages to get a hold of everything, but while he is walking to get back to the group, Jason strikes. After shooting a bunch of arrows at Jason, one hits him in the arm and another in the chest. Jason rips the one in his arm out and then is hit with a sizable rock, staggering him. Jack runs back to the fire pit, to find Jake on the ground, dead. His throat slit, a small shard of wood covered in blood lay next to his corpse. Jason catches up to Jack right before he can call out to the others, stabbing him through the eye with the arrow that was in his chest. He then drags Jack's body into the woods. Jay, getting increasingly worried about Jack, sees he's been gone for a good 20 minutes. It's a 5 minute trip to get there and back. Jay, grabbing a machete tells the others to be careful, as Jimmy then tells him he will be going with him as he picks up his baseball bat. They walk out, seeing the horrible sight of Jake's corpse. "Damn.." they both say in harmony. Jay and Jim arrive at the archery range to find a small trail of blood and a broken bloody arrow. All of a sudden, Jim screams in fear from behind Jay, as he smashes the bat in half against an approaching Jason, who takes it like a champ, pushes him then PUNCHES the head off of Jimmy's shoulders, killing him instantly. Jay panics momentarily, looking around to see a clear path back to the cabin everyone is hiding out in. It's just past Jason. He gets into a fighting stance, holding the Machete in his right hand. Jason begins walking forward. It looks like there was NO soul beneath that mask.

No eyes can be seen. He begins to walk forward, as Jason stands there, completely unfazed by any of what was going on. Jay faints Jason, pretending to swing the machete, and as Jason outstretches his hand to grab him. Jay took this opportunity of his over extension to thrust forward, lodging the machete in his arm. Jason swings at him with the other arm, barely tapping Jay's jaw, but it is enough to stagger him back into a log. An axe rests on it. Jason pulls the machete out of his arm, holding it up. Jay pulls the axe out of the log and begins running, he narrowly gets past Jason after avoiding his machete swing and punching him in the gut. Jay burst into the room and slams the door shut. Everyone is completely startled as Jay scrambles to lock the door, then slides down to the floor. Gabriel takes a step forward "where's Jimmy?" Jay sighs, catching his breath as he looks down at the ground "gone, he's..he's dead…" The majority of people gasp. All but James.

Third night:

A good hour later after everything seems to calm down, people realize that Jason isn't coming for them. "Not yet at least.." explains James. Jay nods "He's killing us off one by one until he can get our group to be small enough. When that happens, he'll kill the remaining people all at once."

Everyone is in doubt of the plan now, as Teresa is even threatening to escape on the boat alone. Jay convinces her not to. "It's too dangerous, because judging by what I saw, whatever we're facing isn't a regular human being." She groans. "But I'd be safe on the water!" James rolls his eyes, Jay shaking his head "No, you probably wouldn't even make it to the boat." She nods, giving up and sitting down. Jay heads out back to the shed right next to the cabin everyone is in, James and Blake by his side. They're grabbing weapons, wrenches, pipes, etc, and even guns are found in there, such as shotguns and more pistols. Not many bullets though. Akira has been watching from the windows with Violet by her side, trying to comfort the Shepard as she fears for Jay and Blake's safety. Even their dog is aware of the danger. It takes a little while, but almost everyone has some sort of weapon. They take a look at the map layout of the camp, figuring that heading across the bridge on the other side of the woods could get them to the streets faster than the actual dirt road route. They'd still have a bit of dirt road to walk once they cross it, but the odds of survival and escape were much higher this way.

Everyone goes out, and Jason comes after them within a few minutes, which Jay was expecting. Jason eyes Teresa who runs into a cabin, separating herself from the group. Gabriel is about to run after her, but Jay grabs his shirt. "Don't.." They keep moving, picking up the pace. She pulls something out of her pocket, and shoots him with a revolver. It goes into his shoulder, and he smacks the gun away. Before he can grab her, she picks up a kitchen knife and slashes him across the chest diagonally down to his stomach, but drops the knife when she flies forward after cutting him. Jason picks up this knife and impales her in the gut, as she spits up blood in agony. Teresa begins running, ever so pointlessly, getting to the back of the house, leaning on the circuit box. Jason walks over, staring at her for a few moments. She spits up some more blood, breathing heavily as Jason grabs her, pulls her close and boots her into the box, electrocuting her to death and taking out the power to that cabin.

Jason has teleported to the front of the group, he grabs and picks up Jay, who drops his axe. James, punches Jason in the stomach, no effect as he continues choking Jay. James slams the bat into his head, and Jason drops Jay, who abruptly shoots backwards to pick up his axe. Jason once again cocks his head menacingly before walking toward James. Blake pulls out his M9 pistol, shooting 3 bullets into Jason. The first skimming his head, the second in his stomach, and the third hits him in the arm, and Jason staggered backwards, before disappearing into the darkness.

While the others are running, Gabriel turns around, seeing Jason is still following. He throws a wrench at Jason and swings his crowbar. Jason takes the hits, staggering backwards. He charges forward, knocks Gabriel to the ground, sticks the wrench through his knee, lifts Gabriel up, who breaks free and tries to hit him. Jason grabs his arm, breaks it then plunges his fist through Gabriel's chest. Killing him. A scream is heard from the house as Jay stops momentarily. James puts a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone, Jay." Jay, closes his eyes then nods a few seconds later, as they continue moving forward.

The remaining group is about to cross over the bridge, but Jason is waiting on the other end. Everyone begins to panic. James steps forward bat in hand. "Get out of here. Live your lives, guys." Violet begins to sob, choking down her tears. She is embraced by him, as they share one last kiss, separating. James then turns to Jay, who walks forward. "Go." Jay sighs "Thank you." He nods, looking at Blake "Can I have that?" Blake tosses him the M9, as Jason begins walking faster. He grits his teeth. "GO!!" Jay grabs Violet and runs down the path, as Charles and Blake follow them. Jason is now halfway across the bridge, he has stopped to see James standing there, with a gun and a bat. He grips the machete in his hand, as James aims the gun at him and slings the bat over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Jay has reached a very small bridge a little over a quarter mile away. James pulls the trigger, hitting Jason in the shoulder, and then charging forward. Jason swings the machete down, as James ducks and hits the back of his head with the bat, now facing the opposite end of the bridge, blocking Jason from getting to the other side. "Cmon, ya pussy!" He screams out at him, as Jason obliges, swinging his machete once more, only to have it shot out of his hand, and off the side of the bridge into the stream of Crystal Lake water. He turns his head in confusion before swinging a hand towards James, it deflects off of his forearm, but still has enough force to send him backwards. James would then swing his bat towards Jason, hitting him in the arm and even in the leg, before jumping backwards to avoid a punch of Jason's, and then fires 13 uninterrupted, powerful bullets into his adversaries chest and arms, even hitting the side of his neck. Jason is completely confused and staggers, landing on his back, and then rolls over, very weakly standing up, his back now turned to James, who runs over, clobbering Jason with the bat to his head and then pulls it back around his torso, choking him with the bat to his throat, sort of like a choke hold but with a bat. Jason then grabs his hands, pulling the bat down to his waste, he breaks James left hand and pulls the bat from his grip and gets free. James, pulls out a throwing knife he had been using at the range earlier, and stabs him in the stomach, giving his opponent a moment to respect James. It doesn't last long though. Jason begins pulling the knife from his gut, James trying to keep it in. As everyone is across the bridge, they see a car pull up in the distance, it was Bob's. They begin sprinting, Jay thinking about those gunshots he heard. James has lost this battle, as Jason stabs him in the arm, and then sticks the knife into his head, James gripping at Jason's stomach. "Go to..hell!" He spits up some blood as Jason pushes him onto his back. "Fuck you.." he whispers, before finally succumbing to the pain, relaxing his body. Jason pulls out the throwing knife, beginning to walk towards the others as James closes his eyes, dying.

Everyone approaches the car, Bob stepping out. "What the hell happened?! The police just called me, they're saying they found two bodies not that far from here, and that gunshots could be heard coming from this area!" There is multiple voices, and Bob shakes his head "Shut up! Jay, explain this to me." Jay nods, in a hurry trying to explain everything. "There's some maniac in an old hockey mask, who's carrying around a big ass machete and murdering everyone! He killed them all!" Bob opens the side door "everyone in. We'll get out of here and I'll call the po-LICE!-!..." Bob drops to the ground dead, a throwing knife through his forehead. Everyone screams, as Jason is slowly approaching from a distance. Blake rushes into the driver's seat, gritting his teeth. "LET'S MOVE,GET IN!!!" Charles runs around to the passenger seat in the front as Jay gets Violet in the back. Jason is relatively close now, and as Jay glares at him, he stops to stare back, a momentary face off. Akira begins to growl, seeing Jason. Jay grits his teeth, grabbing Akira's collar and putting her in the car. He then looks back to Jason, the two of them staring at one another for another few seconds, before Jay gets into the car and pulls the door shut quickly. Jason begins walking forward again, but they have already taken off. He backs way up, and in a quick motion, spins the front of the car around facing forward now, continuing to speed away. Everyone is panicked, Blake is trying to stay calm so he can drive, Charles is just processing everything, Akira is laying down on the seat, whimpering and Violet is crying into Jay's chest as he holds her close, looking out the window in complete shock, and then back at the axe on the floor. They pass the camp crystal lake sign.

June 10th

Day four:

Jay is being questioned by police, they temporarily leave the room, placing a glass of water down on the table. He is looking down at the ground when his eyes shoot up, filled with rage and sadness. His fist clenches as the focus goes into his eye and comes out of Jason's, as he walks away, the screen going black.

Friday The 13th

The Wrath of Jason Voorhees

Deaths

A quick recap is shown of the first 6 films, it's a really short montage of Pamela Voorhees' decapitation, the shrine built for her, Jason acquiring his hockey mask, getting an axe to the skull thanks to Chris Higgins, being killed by Tommy Jarvis, Roy Burns going on his killing spree, his death, revealing his face and that he was a fake, Tommy accidentally reviving Jason, then trapping him at the bottom of the lake with a bolder. Then, property is purchased in a section of crystal lake as well as the camp, now known as Camp Blood. The workers build things, such as a new dock and one of the cables of their machinery catches onto Jason, electrocuting him and waking him up. He starts to pull at the chain, and after months of regaining his strength, he breaks loose and heads off into the water, traveling and emerging in the woods area close to his territory.

Jason enters crystal lake, seeing a police car pull up to a house, as a middle aged woman can be seen from the window, doing the dishes. He walks forward, approaching the car. He breaks off a rusty piece of metal, part of the bumper on the front. He then walked up the steps to the door, opening it quietly. The man has just yelled hello to his wife, as he is taking off his shoes in the coat room. Jason walked up behind him, grabs his face and sticks the piece of metal through his back. The man silently flinches, and then collapses to the floor. His wife hears the sudden thump, calling out for him "Robert?" She turns off the sink "ROBERT?!" The woman would run to the pantry, seeing his dead body, beginning to cry in shock and sadness. She turns around, hearing a creak, as Jason grabs her by the arm, slams her to the hallway floor and stomps onto her screaming head.

Friday The 13th

The Wrath of Jason Voorhees

Character stuff. Plot info.

The first day and night are peaceful. The second day is also peaceful.

June 7th, 1991

Day one:

Jay arrives, stepping out of his car with Blake right behind him, they both smile as Gabriel nervously walks forward. Another car pulls up as a flashback begins. Jay walks into his house, having just come home from his last day of high school. His father is with his brother, Jay's uncle, who asks Jay if he'd like to spend a week at the newly opened Camp Crystal Lake. Jay, getting details on the place and not the brutal murders, says yes, as he and his little brother Blake begin inviting their friends. At the last minute, right before Jay hops into the car, Bob pulls him to the side.

"Hey, Jay. I'm really glad you decided to take me up on the offer." Jay smiles brightly. "Of course! How could I not?" Bob nods. "Right, right. I just want you to know something. Over the years, there were...a couple o' incidents..at the camp" Jay laughs a little. "What kind of incidents." Bob looks around, then whispers to Jay. "The crime scene kind." Jay tilts his head. "You mean like..murders?" It takes a moment, but Bob hesitantly nods again. "Ye. But that was years ago, and the place is as good as new. You won't even be thinkin' about it after a day there." He fails to mention that it has only been a year since the last Jason Voorhees massacre. Jay smiles, exhaling a forced chuckle. "Right.." Bob walks away. "Have fun!" Jay gets into the car, shaking his head. "What is it?" Says Gabriel. "Nothing." Jay responds. "Let's hit the road!" They turn on some 80's rock and head down the driveway.

CUT back to the present. Another car pulls up, so Jay greets Alex and Gina, who are in this car with James and Violet.

Jay watches James as he steps out of the car, a smirk on his face and bag in hand. Violet jumps out of the car, her blonde hair swinging as she lands beside her boyfriend. She is average height, yet is anything but average. She smiles, leaning against her boyfriend before she catches eye contact with Jay, sending him a quick wave and smile before James could notice.

James smiles at some of the other people before walking to the cabin he chose. As James opens the door, he finds himself giving Jay a dirty look.

Gabriel sighs. "Can you please not knock this problem out? I'd like a nice peaceful time here."

Jay laughs, nodding "That was one time, and that guy was asking for it!" He pulls his bags out of the trunk, nodding at Violet. He gulps, as it looks like this week will be filled with fun, friends and extreme hormones.

A gold car pulls up, as the muscular figure of Joseph gets out, and his pale, skinny friend, Richard. "Hey!", Joseph says to Jay. He speaks with a slight Georgian accent.

Jay smiles, walking over to shake his hand "Hey Joseph."

Joseph shakes it, smiling at Jay. "Good to see you!"

"Hi," says Richard, as he smiles as well.

Gabriel crawls back into their car, shaking Jay and Blakes' German Shepherd, Akira, until she wakes up. She stretches her neck before hopping out of the car, extending her legs back, and her front paws out. She looks around, her eyes almost holding a look of relief. She begins barking, as yet another car pulls up, and Jay's cousin, Jack Davis, steps out.

Jay walks over, Blake following, as they give each other hugs. Another guy steps out of the car, before Jack speaks up. "Jay, Blake, meet my friends Jim Bonet and Jake Barn. Jimmy, this is Jay and Blake, my cousins." Jay smiles, outstretching his hand to shake. Jimmy takes it immediately, shaking it heartily, while Jake just goes to his cabin, not even saying hello to anyone. About a minute after the door to the cabin closes, smoke can be seen coming from his window. Jay shakes his head, deciding to ignore it.

Another car rolls up within the next few minutes, as Teresa makes her destined to be memorable entrance, showing up in a small crop top and short shorts. It was safe to say that a lot of people were noticing her. Even James takes a quick break from Violet, and peaks from his cabin. She had attracted all male attention, apart from Jay's.

She approaches Jay, saying hello, and then begins flirting in a very subtle tone.

As they were talking, a small, blue car pulls up, the thin figure of Charles Swilly stepping out. He starts to approach Jay, however, he sees that he was already talking to people, so he waits to talk to him.

Jay then finally approaches Charles, shaking his hand.

"Hey!", Charles greeted Jay, smiling.

Jay then explains to him that he'd have to stay in a cabin with Joseph and Richard.

Charles sighs…"Really? You know my feelings towards them…"

Jay scratches the back of his head. "I know, but I invited you at the last minute and there aren't any cabins left with spare beds…"

Charles's face morphs into a bitter expression. "Can't believe that out of all the people, I'm stuck with him…", he mutters. "Just as luck would have it…"

Jay laughs a little, patting him on the back. "You'll survive."

As soon as he finishes speaking to Charles, the last car pulls up, a shiny black coat of paint glistening in the sun. Out steps John, a grin on his face. John is an African-American with a growing disorder. Kids had always picked on him for it when they were in middle school, but Jay had always been there to back him up.

"Hey man, did Mr. tough guy show up?", John asks jokingly, referring to James. The two of them cracked up.

"Unfortunately, yes," says Jay.

John shrugged "Oh well, as long as this doesn't turn this into junior prom."

Jay nodded, the memories flooding back to him. "Yeeeah..Violet and I would've hooked up if he hadn't gotten up on stage."

John sighs, nodding and patting Jay's back. "You'll get her one day." The two of them smile, as John heads over to the cabin he'd be staying in.

Jay waits patiently for everyone to get settled. When everyone finally came out after unpacking, he gathered them all up. The group heads out to the dock, deciding they would be water skiing.

Jay realizes that the motor has been heavily damaged, it was like something of a blade had penetrated it. Luckily, being an expert in repairing things like this, Jay explains he could have it up and running by the next day. Blake and Jay are both at the range. Blake is perfecting his skill of axe throwing. He had completely mastered archery and marksmanship, but is less advanced with throwing weapons such as knives, spears, and axes. It is an unusual hobby, but one that could come in handy someday, especially in a remote location such as the newly reopened Crystal Lake.

As Jay is working on the motor boat, he hears Gabriel trying to "hit it off" with Teresa in the kitchen of a nearby cabin. It just so happens that they were roommates. Jay smirks at the idea, as he knew Gabriel has managed to befriend her, but wasn't stepping a millimeter out of the friend zone!

James, is also at the range, just on the opposite side of the two brothers. He was practicing his archery, hitting his target dead in the center.

Akira takes the liberty of inspecting every inch of the camp site. As soon as the German Shepherd lays eyes on the water, she is met with the gaze of a weathered hockey mask, barely visible as the head of a man drifts above the water. She begins to growl, but the figure is soon gone. Jay looks over at her, walking to his dogs side as she stands stock still, tail straight up and teeth bared, her gaze never breaking from the lake.

"Akira, what is it?", fixing his eyes on the water in curiosity.

James glances over. "The dog probably saw a fish leap up or something, just ignore it." He went back to shooting. Blake walks over, as the brothers look at each other before turning back to Akira.

"No…", says Jay. "She never barks or growls unless something is really there..or someone?" There's a brief pause, before the two begin laughing, brushing it off and returning to their activities.

First night:

The fire glows in the night, illuminating the circle everyone would be sitting in. Jay is sitting right beside Blake, but the only people that hold his attention are Violet and James. She was so close yet so far, a million years out of his league! Jay finds himself glaring at James.

How could a girl like her be with such a pig-headed, arrogant guy like that?!, Jay thinks, as his disgust grows by the second...It makes no sense to him.

"Hey, Jay."

As he hears this, he snaps out of his daydream, and finds Violet on his other side, as he is sandwiched between her and Blake.

"I never properly thanked you for inviting me," says Violet. "So thank you." She flashes him a sweet smile.

Jay is lost for words, as it seems like reality has stopped. After a moment, however, he gains enough self-awareness to smile back and speak. "Yeah, of course, Violet! Don't mention it." He looks back over at James, as this time he is returned the death stare he gave.

Violet, noticing this exchange, pats Jay's knee before walking around the campfire to sit next to James. She kisses his cheek. "No need to get jealous hon, we're just good friends."

James' expression is stone cold, as he glares at Violet and slowly nods. A second after this, however, he puts his arm around her and returns to the smile he wore before she left, both with love towards her and the intention of truly stinging Jay. He succeeded, as Jay cannot bear to even look at this, and is forced to turn back to Blake and talk with him.

Violet sighed at the animosity between the two boys but snuggled into James's side, her eyes on the campfire, every so often flicking up to glance at Jay.

Jay finds himself doing the same, unable to focus on his conversation with Blake. Eventually their eyes met, as in that one moment, it feels like an impenetrable wall between them had been broken. Jay feels his lips curl into a smile, as the warm expression on Violet's face seems to emit more light than the fire ever could.

Violet feels a slight blush creep to her cheeks as her smile towards Jay was finally mirrored. All of a sudden, however, a sense of panic washes over her, as she realizes what she is doing. She looks away quickly, turning her attention to James. "I'm a little tired…" she admitted to her boyfriend, laughing nervously.

James was listening to a story Jack was telling, as he turned to her, not seeming to notice that she and Jay were staring at each other. He stood up. "Should I take you back to the cabin?"

Jay quietly sighs in sadness, as Violet's attention was stolen from him once again. Despite this, he saw her sneak a glance at him before standing up.

"Thank you. Goodnight everyone!", she says. Her eyes lock onto Jay's, as she nods to him.

Jay waves briefly, unable to focus on much else, as the goodbyes and goodnights from around the fire pit turn to white noise.

Violet snuggled into James's side, her eyes already fluttering close with exhaustion.

Soon, they arrive at their cabin.

"Why so tired, babe?", James asks, sitting down. Violet shrugs, slumping onto the bed as she pulled her knees to her chin, looking at James. "Just am. Maybe it's the new scenery."

He smiled snuggling up next to her, kissing her softly. "Jay did one thing right. This place is pretty interesting."

Violet faked a gasp and turned to him. "Did you just compliment him? Your rival?", she says teasingly before kissing him back.

James raises an eyebrow "He's not my rival. I just...don't like him, ok? Now enough on him." He says his last statement firmly and defensively, before wrapping his arms around her. She smiles and strokes his hair. "If we aren't talking about Jay, what are we talking about?"

James smiles, slowly kissing her down the neck. "There's no need to talk," he whispered.

Cut to Gabriel entering his cabin, around an hour later. Gabriel has gone to make a call to his parents, trying to let them know he had gotten to the lake. He dials the number, but hears nothing, except for static. He tries again, yet gets the same results, he taps the phone a couple times, but it was clear that it wasn't working, so he checked the box outside. The panel had been completely fried, as there was now a huge hole it in. "Well, looks like they didn't COMPLETELY restore the place," he mutters, before groaning and going back inside.

Meanwhile, everyone has returned from the campfire. Jay, Blake, Akira, and Gabriel are in the biggest cabin and across from them was Alex and Gina's cabin. What could be heard from next door was loud moans, thumps and laughs. Jay whispers to Blake, getting his attention. "Sounds like Alex stuck his nail in her wall." The two brothers snicker.

June 8th

Day two:

Jay goes to his car, only to see that the hood was open. As he looks inside, he sees that the battery had been ripped out.

"Goddamn animals...", he says in a heavily annoyed tone. He looks around. There were no tracks, only the footprints of people.

"The hell..?" Confusion replaces his frustration...Whatever...He brushes it off, returning to work on the motor to the boat.

Jay finishes repairing the motor to the boat, letting everyone know that they could now go skiing. Everyone was extremely pleased, except James. He had decided to trip Jay, who nearly falls off the boat. Jay immediately spins around, the two are in a face off. James and Jay have an argument in the boat while Violet is grabbing the gas and Gabriel goes with her to get the battery, and not wanting to watch what may go down. He could also use this opportunity to make that of a female friend. Everyone comes to the large boat, seeing James had a bloody nose, while Jay appeared to be keeping the left side of his body away from people's view and tightly clutched in his hands if you watched him closely. A bunch of people step into the boat, keeping them separate. Every 10-15 minutes they would return to the dock, allowing different people to take turns driving the boat and skiing. It's truly was a lot of fun.

Later, Jay gathers up Blake, Joseph, James, Violet, Teresa, Charles, Gabriel, Joseph, and Akira the dog. Everyone is going exploring around the camp, it's quite large. They split into 3 groups, Jay, Blake, James, Violet, and Charles. Then there was Teresa, Gabriel Joseph and Richard. Alex and Gina had decided not to come, they were doing it in their cabin again. Jay laughes at the thought of this, since he invited them up here only to fuck constantly. He nods at Gabriel. Teresa had actually REQUESTED to be with him in a group. Jack had decided to take the boat out with Jim, who brought John. John has become friends with Jim and Jack as they shared a cabin. Jay watches Gabriel walk away. It amazes him but hey, good for Gabriel. Teresa's group head to check out the old areas in the Packanack section of camp, they stayed closer to where the main Cabins were, in the fixed up areas.

Jay's group on the other hand head over to a newly built section; there was a large room with a boxing ring it it with wrestling mats on the ground. There was also head guards and gloves on a shelflike wood structure. Jay lightly hits an old heavy bag, dust flying off it like a gust of wind. After a few minutes of hanging out here, the group decide to leave, but James pointed to some old brown down buildings behind the new ones they were looking at. Jay nods as the group head over to them.

"The hell..?" there was an absolutely TERRIBLE smell coming from one of the doors, James opens it to see old blood crusted on the other side of the door, and an arrow stuck to it…Jay gags, seeing a decaying eye attached to it and a cracked skull on the ground.

"Damn…", says Joseph. Richard's face is one of pure shock.

"What the hell is going on?!", asks Charles, clearly worried. Jay backed up "well...there was a bunch of murders here a long time ago.." he sighs "I guess they didn't clean up every building..?" James nudges his shoulder "you brought us to a former murder location?" Jay turns to him "the camp area we're staying in isn't a murder location…" at least he hopes so.

Second night:

Alex sits at the campfire by himself, realizing he had run out of wood. There was more stacks of wood on the other side of the cabins. He makes his way over to it, picking up as many logs as he could carry, beginning to walk back. A figure watches him from the trees, and as Alex turns around, a hockey mask emerges from the shadows. Jason comes up and grabs Alex, he immediately drops the wood in shock. Alex stabs him in the shoulder with his pocket knife. Jason then proceeds to kill him by catching him as he runs into his cabin, grabbing him once more and driving the pocket knife into Alex's throat. While this is going on, Gina, hits Jason with a pipe she grabs, and Jason then grabs her too, snaps her neck with his bare hands and throws her body out the window, the glass shattering.

A short while later, Jason breaks down the door to the cabin of Gabriel, Charles, Richard, and Joseph. Richard attempts to kill him by stabbing him in the body with his pocket knife. After realizing it had no effect at all, it is too late. Jason lifts him up by the throat and plunges his arm through Richard's chest. Charles, being only other person present, witnesses, and then runs away as Richard is dying. Jason then begins walking towards the next cabin over.

John is sitting on the couch reading, when Jason breaks into the room. He tries to grab John who runs away from him, grabs the flare gun for the boat and sprints out the door. Jason catches up to him a few minutes later after some running through the woods, where John shoots him with the flare gun. This only temporarily stuns Jason, who continues to chase after him. John grabs a big stick, hitting Jason in the arm, then breaking on his body. Jason, menacingly turns his head for a second, before picking John up and impaling him on a broken tree branch. His body dangles from the tree as Jason slowly walks away.

Jason hears noises coming from the archery range. As Blake lands a bullseye with his bow and arrow, Jason is standing right there, he pulls it out of the target, beginning to walk forward with his arrow in hand. Blake momentarily panics, seeing him begin to walk faster while raising the arrow above his hockey mask. Whoever this was..or whatever, looks like a monster. Blake shoots his last arrow, it lands dead in Jason's gut. For a split second it looks like he may fall backwards, but he just pulls it out, drops it and keeps moving forward. Blake immediately grabs the gun right behind him, it was on the table that his empty quiver was laying. A Glock-14P, he immediately opens fire, sending 3 shots into Jason's shoulder, chest and arm. Jason staggers back, as Blake shoots him a 4th time in the stomach. He collapses to one knee, a very quiet grunt. Blake is taking no chances, still aiming the gun at this behemoth of a man. Jason slowly gets up, and Blake blasts a 5th shot through his hockey mask and into his head. It comes out the other end and hits a nearby tree. Jason falls backwards, landing hard on the leaves. Blake begins running, but Jason appears in front of him, grabbing his throat and lifting him up. Cleverly, Blake shoots the arm he was raising him up by, causing Jason to drop him. Blake shoots him right in the chest once more, causing Jason to stumble sideways, and by the time he has shaken it off, Blake is gone.

Charles then approaches Jay and the others who are returning from using the kayaks. He explains what he saw, then Joseph yells at him, accusing Charles of letting Richard die. Before this can continue, Blake comes running over, out of breath and all worked up. He briefly explains his encounter with the mysterious killer, gathering all who were there and everyone walks into the largest cabin, locking the doors and closing all the windows.

June 9th

Day three:

They come up with a plan to stop Jason after seeing all the bodies, Jay taking the lead. James attempts to make himself in charge, but everyone shoots him down. A little while later they decide on positions and roles. Jack is to shoot him with some arrows as a distraction, so that Jake can get him from behind with the shotgun, along with everyone else's little parts. Jack heads over to the range, while Jake begins loading up the shotgun at the fire pit for him, right outside the cabin every is hiding out in. Jack manages to get a hold of everything, but while he is walking to get back to the group, Jason strikes. After shooting a bunch of arrows at Jason, one hits him in the arm and another in the chest. Jason rips the one in his arm out and then is hit with a sizable rock, staggering him. Jack runs back to the fire pit, to find Jake on the ground, dead. His throat slit, a small shard of wood covered in blood lay next to his corpse. Jason catches up to Jack right before he can call out to the others, stabbing him through the eye with the arrow that was in his chest. He then drags Jack's body into the woods. Jay, getting increasingly worried about Jack, sees he's been gone for a good 20 minutes. It's a 5 minute trip to get there and back. Jay, grabbing a machete tells the others to be careful, as Jimmy then tells him he will be going with him as he picks up his baseball bat. They walk out, seeing the horrible sight of Jake's corpse. "Damn.." they both say in harmony. Jay and Jim arrive at the archery range to find a small trail of blood and a broken bloody arrow. All of a sudden, Jim screams in fear from behind Jay, as he smashes the bat in half against an approaching Jason, who takes it like a champ, pushes him then PUNCHES the head off of Jimmy's shoulders, killing him instantly. Jay panics momentarily, looking around to see a clear path back to the cabin everyone is hiding out in. It's just past Jason. He gets into a fighting stance, holding the Machete in his right hand. Jason begins walking forward. It looks like there was NO soul beneath that mask.

No eyes can be seen. He begins to walk forward, as Jason stands there, completely unfazed by any of what was going on. Jay faints Jason, pretending to swing the machete, and as Jason outstretches his hand to grab him. Jay took this opportunity of his over extension to thrust forward, lodging the machete in his arm. Jason swings at him with the other arm, barely tapping Jay's jaw, but it is enough to stagger him back into a log. An axe rests on it. Jason pulls the machete out of his arm, holding it up. Jay pulls the axe out of the log and begins running, he narrowly gets past Jason after avoiding his machete swing and punching him in the gut. Jay burst into the room and slams the door shut. Everyone is completely startled as Jay scrambles to lock the door, then slides down to the floor. Gabriel takes a step forward "where's Jimmy?" Jay sighs, catching his breath as he looks down at the ground "gone, he's..he's dead…" The majority of people gasp. All but James.

Third night:

A good hour later after everything seems to calm down, people realize that Jason isn't coming for them. "Not yet at least.." explains James. Jay nods "He's killing us off one by one until he can get our group to be small enough. When that happens, he'll kill the remaining people all at once."

Everyone is in doubt of the plan now, as Teresa is even threatening to escape on the boat alone. Jay convinces her not to. "It's too dangerous, because judging by what I saw, whatever we're facing isn't a regular human being." She groans. "But I'd be safe on the water!" James rolls his eyes, Jay shaking his head "No, you probably wouldn't even make it to the boat." She nods, giving up and sitting down. Jay heads out back to the shed right next to the cabin everyone is in, James and Blake by his side. They're grabbing weapons, wrenches, pipes, etc, and even guns are found in there, such as shotguns and more pistols. Not many bullets though. Akira has been watching from the windows with Violet by her side, trying to comfort the Shepard as she fears for Jay and Blake's safety. Even their dog is aware of the danger. It takes a little while, but almost everyone has some sort of weapon. They take a look at the map layout of the camp, figuring that heading across the bridge on the other side of the woods could get them to the streets faster than the actual dirt road route. They'd still have a bit of dirt road to walk once they cross it, but the odds of survival and escape were much higher this way.

Everyone goes out, and Jason comes after them within a few minutes, which Jay was expecting. Jason eyes Teresa who runs into a cabin, separating herself from the group. Gabriel is about to run after her, but Jay grabs his shirt. "Don't.." They keep moving, picking up the pace. She pulls something out of her pocket, and shoots him with a revolver. It goes into his shoulder, and he smacks the gun away. Before he can grab her, she picks up a kitchen knife and slashes him across the chest diagonally down to his stomach, but drops the knife when she flies forward after cutting him. Jason picks up this knife and impales her in the gut, as she spits up blood in agony. Teresa begins running, ever so pointlessly, getting to the back of the house, leaning on the circuit box. Jason walks over, staring at her for a few moments. She spits up some more blood, breathing heavily as Jason grabs her, pulls her close and boots her into the box, electrocuting her to death and taking out the power to that cabin.

Jason has teleported to the front of the group, he grabs and picks up Jay, who drops his axe. James, punches Jason in the stomach, no effect as he continues choking Jay. James slams the bat into his head, and Jason drops Jay, who abruptly shoots backwards to pick up his axe. Jason once again cocks his head menacingly before walking toward James. Blake pulls out his M9 pistol, shooting 3 bullets into Jason. The first skimming his head, the second in his stomach, and the third hits him in the arm, and Jason staggered backwards, before disappearing into the darkness.

While the others are running, Gabriel turns around, seeing Jason is still following. He throws a wrench at Jason and swings his crowbar. Jason takes the hits, staggering backwards. He charges forward, knocks Gabriel to the ground, sticks the wrench through his knee, lifts Gabriel up, who breaks free and tries to hit him. Jason grabs his arm, breaks it then plunges his fist through Gabriel's chest. Killing him. A scream is heard from the house as Jay stops momentarily. James puts a hand on his shoulder. "He's gone, Jay." Jay, closes his eyes then nods a few seconds later, as they continue moving forward.

The remaining group is about to cross over the bridge, but Jason is waiting on the other end. Everyone begins to panic. James steps forward bat in hand. "Get out of here. Live your lives, guys." Violet begins to sob, choking down her tears. She is embraced by him, as they share one last kiss, separating. James then turns to Jay, who walks forward. "Go." Jay sighs "Thank you." He nods, looking at Blake "Can I have that?" Blake tosses him the M9, as Jason begins walking faster. He grits his teeth. "GO!!" Jay grabs Violet and runs down the path, as Charles and Blake follow them. Jason is now halfway across the bridge, he has stopped to see James standing there, with a gun and a bat. He grips the machete in his hand, as James aims the gun at him and slings the bat over his shoulder. Meanwhile, Jay has reached a very small bridge a little over a quarter mile away. James pulls the trigger, hitting Jason in the shoulder, and then charging forward. Jason swings the machete down, as James ducks and hits the back of his head with the bat, now facing the opposite end of the bridge, blocking Jason from getting to the other side. "Cmon, ya pussy!" He screams out at him, as Jason obliges, swinging his machete once more, only to have it shot out of his hand, and off the side of the bridge into the stream of Crystal Lake water. He turns his head in confusion before swinging a hand towards James, it deflects off of his forearm, but still has enough force to send him backwards. James would then swing his bat towards Jason, hitting him in the arm and even in the leg, before jumping backwards to avoid a punch of Jason's, and then fires 13 uninterrupted, powerful bullets into his adversaries chest and arms, even hitting the side of his neck. Jason is completely confused and staggers, landing on his back, and then rolls over, very weakly standing up, his back now turned to James, who runs over, clobbering Jason with the bat to his head and then pulls it back around his torso, choking him with the bat to his throat, sort of like a choke hold but with a bat. Jason then grabs his hands, pulling the bat down to his waste, he breaks James left hand and pulls the bat from his grip and gets free. James, pulls out a throwing knife he had been using at the range earlier, and stabs him in the stomach, giving his opponent a moment to respect James. It doesn't last long though. Jason begins pulling the knife from his gut, James trying to keep it in. As everyone is across the bridge, they see a car pull up in the distance, it was Bob's. They begin sprinting, Jay thinking about those gunshots he heard. James has lost this battle, as Jason stabs him in the arm, and then sticks the knife into his head, James gripping at Jason's stomach. "Go to..hell!" He spits up some blood as Jason pushes him onto his back. "Fuck you.." he whispers, before finally succumbing to the pain, relaxing his body. Jason pulls out the throwing knife, beginning to walk towards the others as James closes his eyes, dying.

Everyone approaches the car, Bob stepping out. "What the hell happened?! The police just called me, they're saying they found two bodies not that far from here, and that gunshots could be heard coming from this area!" There is multiple voices, and Bob shakes his head "Shut up! Jay, explain this to me." Jay nods, in a hurry trying to explain everything. "There's some maniac in an old hockey mask, who's carrying around a big ass machete and murdering everyone! He killed them all!" Bob opens the side door "everyone in. We'll get out of here and I'll call the po-LICE!-!..." Bob drops to the ground dead, a throwing knife through his forehead. Everyone screams, as Jason is slowly approaching from a distance. Blake rushes into the driver's seat, gritting his teeth. "LET'S MOVE,GET IN!!!" Charles runs around to the passenger seat in the front as Jay gets Violet in the back. Jason is relatively close now, and as Jay glares at him, he stops to stare back, a momentary face off. Akira begins to growl, seeing Jason. Jay grits his teeth, grabbing Akira's collar and putting her in the car. He then looks back to Jason, the two of them staring at one another for another few seconds, before Jay gets into the car and pulls the door shut quickly. Jason begins walking forward again, but they have already taken off. He backs way up, and in a quick motion, spins the front of the car around facing forward now, continuing to speed away. Everyone is panicked, Blake is trying to stay calm so he can drive, Charles is just processing everything, Akira is laying down on the seat, whimpering and Violet is crying into Jay's chest as he holds her close, looking out the window in complete shock, and then back at the axe on the floor. They pass the camp crystal lake sign.

June 10th

Day four:

Jay is being questioned by police, they temporarily leave the room, placing a glass of water down on the table. He is looking down at the ground when his eyes shoot up, filled with rage and sadness. His fist clenches as the focus goes into his eye and comes out of Jason's, as he walks away, the screen going black.

Friday The 13th

The Wrath of Jason Voorhees


End file.
